1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which prevents overflow of water accommodated in an ice making tray mounted in a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a device which has a freezing compartment to store therein food at temperatures below the freezing point and a refrigerating compartment to store therein food at temperatures relatively higher than those of the freezing compartment. The freezing and refrigerating compartments are closed by a freezing compartment door and a refrigerating compartment door, respectively.
An ice making tray is installed in the freezing compartment or the freezing compartment door of the refrigerator to make ice cubes from supplied water. The ice making tray is installed in the freezing compartment door in the case of a side by side (SBS) refrigerator and a top mount freezer (TMF) refrigerator. Meanwhile, the ice making tray is installed in the refrigerating compartment door in the case of a bottom mount freezer (BMF) refrigerator.
The conventional ice making tray which is installed in the door includes an overflow preventing member. The overflow preventing member covers a lateral side of the ice making tray to thereby prevent water supplied to the ice making tray from overflowing to the outside by the opening and closing of the door.
However, the overflow preventing member which is installed in the conventional ice making tray contacts the ice making tray or an ice separating unit when ice cubes are separated from the ice making tray. Therefore, the ice cubes are not separated easily.
If used for a long term, the ice making tray is deformed by the contact with the overflow preventing member in the ice separation, which possibly lowers credibility of the product.